The Chances We Have
by Althea23
Summary: Well known choreographer Quinn Fabray temporarily moves to New York with her assistants Brittany and Mike as she accepts the job to choreograph a revival of Wicked.
1. Chapter 1

New York still amazes her even though she's visited the place more than once. The first time she's been here was when the Glee Club she joined in High School competed for Nationals which they lost in their first attempt but won the next year. Quinn Fabray smiles as she remembers how happy she felt when the Judge announced them as the champion.

All of them were jumping up and down as the trophy was being passed on to their coach and mentor Will Shuester. Quinn was crying as she hugged her best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce who were also experiencing the same joy.

When Graduation day came, it was a tear-filled day for the former Head Cheerleader, knowing she might not be able to see her friends anymore and leaving some unresolved feelings behind.

When she completed her Dance Major at International Dance Academy back in Los Angeles, Quinn decided to make dancing as a career and now she's a full time Choreographer with two dance studios in LA and Connecticut each.

She recently got a contract to choreograph a revival of the Broadway Show _Wicked_. Since Quinn is friends with Kurt and another Broadway enthusiast back in her high school years, she knows this is big and just couldn't afford to miss this opportunity.

She's been wandering around for 15 minutes after she checked in at the hotel, looking for the perfect place to eat lunch. Quinn was already hungry, skipping breakfast because she was running late for her flight.

As she turns a corner, Quinn spotted a small café that only has a few tables and chairs and she can make out a few diners inside.

The blonde looks up to read the sign while readjusting her blue handbag, "Joel's huh?" Quinn mumbles to herself. She shrugs, not caring what it's called as long as she can feed her growling tummy.

She walks briskly towards the small building and opens the door. She was surprised of how homey the small restaurant is on the inside rather than the outside exterior. The walls were painted white and there were pictures of previous owners lined up on two sides.

There were only few customers dining in. Most of them are women who- Quinn guesses- looks to be at their forty's. Their voices and laughter could be heard even when they sat far away where she's standing. Quinn can't help but smile whenever one of the ladies would wave at her.

A woman behind the counter looks at Quinn's direction when she heard her step in, "Well hello there! You came in just in time. The place usually is full if you come here at 12. What would you like to eat?"

"Do you guys serve anything that can be done in less than 15 minutes?" Quinn tucks a strand of hair to her ear as she looks at the woman. She's supposed to meet someone at 3pm and doesn't want to be late.

The lady just smiled and made Quinn sit down at a nearby chair, "Oh hush! Growing girls like you shouldn't be hurrying even if they call this a fast paced city!"

"Dorothy" as Quinn reads her nametag then pushes a door which leads to the kitchen. In a span of just five minutes, she steps out carrying a tray with a bowl of mushroom soup and pasta with some fennel, peas and arugula on top

_That was fast,_ Quinn thinks

"Now eat dear. Most girls like you don't appreciate vegetables much but I hope you're different from them" Dorothy sits down on the opposite side of Quinn who just looks at her with utmost interest.

_Okay… and here I thought she said I shouldn't be in a rush_.

Quinn thankfully rejoices to herself because she is in fact a vegetarian and starts to eat while Dorothy continues to just stare at her with a smile. She wasn't used to this kind of situation where someone would looks at her with utmost interest.

After a few more minutes of eating, Quinn couldn't take it anymore and just directly asks "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh nothing" Dorothy shakes her head and smiles, "I'm just trying to guess as to where you're from. You're accent is different from those who are born here and the way you're dressed… honey, that's not how a New Yorker your age would look."

Quinn looks down and evaluates her outfit. She's wearing a white sundress, flats topping it off with a blue cardigan. Yep, this is definitely not how a New Yorker would dress up. The people here are very into fashion.

Before she can stop herself from opening up to strangers, her stupid mouth began to blabber away, "I originally came from Lima, Ohio. After I graduated, I moved to LA, took a Dance major there for three months even though my father wants me to take up another course."

Quinn stops and tries to recall everything that happened, "When I graduated, my father asked me again to take up a Business course in UCLA but I knew that I didn't want to be a businesswoman so I told him that. I was grateful though that he understood my decision when I declined even when he offered me to inherit 50 percent of his business."

It was true, after a lot of apologizing and begging when Quinn was in her senior year, Russell Fabray was finally welcomed back to Quinn's life as a father and as a husband to her mother. For the first few years he was still trying to get used to be the dad her daughters really need and not what he once used to be and even gave up on drinking hard liquor. He tried to be supportive when Quinn asked him if she could move to Los Angeles and study there and take up a Dance major, his heart broke but he knew one slip could make him lose his family again so he agreed. Paying more than 5,000 dollars for her three month study there and 1,800 dollars more for the apartment loft she's staying at for the rest of her time there.

The things he did weren't easy and Quinn knew that, there are times she feels sorry for him. A miracle happened though when he saw her perform in front of a stage as part of her final exam, Russell watched intently as his youngest daughter performed in front of a full house.

_Flashback:_

"Okay Quinn. Get ready now, your next in five minutes. Remember to focus on your dance moves and not on the audiences, okay?" Mrs. Moore says as she looks at one of her best students breathing deeply.

Quinn feels like she's hyperventilating. No, not just hyperventilating but _knows_ she might faint any seconds now. The blonde is used to performing in front of hundreds of people but at that time, she was usually singing in the background and not dancing alone.

When it was time for her to perform, her lungs were already constricting at that point. The theatre was dead silent as Quinn readies herself for the song she chose to be played.

When the music starts her moves were a bit stiff because the story of her song is about a girl with a lot of insecurities. As the song progresses Quinn's body then moves in a smooth and fluid motion as the ending is when she finally overcame all of her fears.

As she finishes the routine, she hears people clapping loudly and some were wolf-whistling in her direction. Quinn's only concern was to find her family's seats that are at the front row, dead centered.

Judy discreetly dabs her eyes with a napkin while her sister's clapping really hard. She smiles at both of them and looks at her father's now empty seat.

Quinn's smile faltered. Coming to a conclusion that _maybe _Russell decided that his daughter's love for dancing just couldn't make the cut for his approval.

The blonde sighs as she gets off the stage with her shoulders slumped. She feels so stupid for believing that her father would try or maybe even just fake of him being proud of her.

As she makes her way to the changing rooms she was surprised to see _him_ standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling widely.

Quinn takes uneasy steps towards Russell looking at his right hand that's holding out one gardenia, "You were great out there sweetheart. I'm so proud of you" He then envelopes his daughter into a tight embrace.

"Thank you daddy" she whispers and hugs him back, tears welling up in corner of her eyes. Knowing that for the first time in her entire life: Quinn's happy of what she's doing

_End of flashback_

"After that, we became very close. When I opened my own studio in LA and became a full time Choreographer, Dad would call me twice a week and flies there every month. I asked two of my classmates back at the Academy to join my line of work when I opened another branch at New York which I'm very grateful that they agreed. The reason why I came here is because a friend of mine recommended me to her Uncle so I can choreograph on a Broadway show he's directing."

She didn't know why but Quinn feels at ease after telling Dorothy some parts of her life. The older woman just nods, "I see. You've come very far considering you used to live at a small town."

Quinn nods, that was the first time someone told her of how successful she is even though the exact word isn't directly being uttered. They fell in a comfortable silence after that.

Fifteen minutes later and a bottle of water being consumed, Quinn takes out her wallet and gives it to Dorothy with a very big tip. She stands up and walks towards the door.

As she was about to push the door, she turns around and looks at the older woman and smiles, "Thank you. For that talk, I mean… I'll be sure to stop by once in a while if I'm free; aside from the food of course. "

* * *

At exactly 6:30pm, Quinn's walking briskly towards Café Edison. It's a restaurant that can be located at Times Square inside Hotel Edison. She's been here a couple of times, previous meeting with different clients who expect nothing but the best from the blonde Choreographer.

A man with a tweed coat sticks out his hand, looking at her direction. Quinn dodges waiters and costumers smoothly. She sits down in front of Harry Nixon who is the director of the play.

Harry is a man who is true to his words. A very observant person with eyes sharper than an eagle

They made small talks here and there. Twenty minutes pass by and Quinn starts to wonder who the four people they're waiting for as they haven't _anything_. Harry's phone starts to ring that he has placed earlier on the right side of his plate.

"Excuse me Quinn" he says and starts to listen on the other end with a few 'okay' and 'I see' while the blonde received a text from Santana asking if they could meet tomorrow at Central Park which Quinn hurriedly replies, not wanting to be disturbed in the middle of the meeting and promises to meet the Latina at 8 in the morning.

After she hit the 'send' button Harry was just getting off the phone and places it back on the side table, "Sorry. I got a call from my assistant saying that the Casting Director hired a lot of extras for the bar scene," he shook his head once and looks at her with pleading eyes, "Do you happen to know two more Choreographers _willing_ to teach 30 people? We decided that you only choreograph the four main casts so you won't have to work a lot."

Yes, she knows two more Choreographers and yes they are willing to teach 30 people since they've done it for three years now. All Quinn needs to do is call them up and see if she can work on booking for a flight from LA to New York and drive up to someone's apartment and make him pack up a lot of clothes.

But first, she needs to take the first step. She gives the worrying Director her famous Fabray smile and gave her sweetest tone, "I'll see what I can do Harry" knowing that he doesn't have to worry about _anything_.

Because she is a Fabray and they give out their all when their boss needs their service _and_ their sharpness to every single problem that needs to be solved.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn calls the travel agency the next morning at a three bedroom apartment that Harry has given for her and her companions to stay for the next two years or so.

On the third ring, the phone's being picked up and a woman's voice can be heard on the other line, "Good morning, you are calling American Airlines. How may I help you?"

"Hi, I want to reserve one ticket for Los Angeles to New York please?"

"Give me a minute while I'll check if there's a vacancy." The woman on the other line went silent for a moment as she began typing on her computer for any available seats on the plane.

She can hear some rustling on the other end and the phone clicks as it's being picked up, "Our economy is already full but we have two vacancies in our business class Miss-"

"Fabray," Quinn says, groaning inwardly at how much a business class can cost but it's her job to get Brittany in New York safe. Especially when a demonic Latina's gonna make sure to rip Quinn's head off if her girlfriend might end up in another state because of her lack of direction skills.

After five minutes and making her $3,000 poorer, Brittany's flight is scheduled at 5PM in the afternoon. She doesn't have to worry about the blonde dancer since she called her last night telling her to pack up most of her clothes.

"Oh hell no!" Quinn shouts, clearly forgetting about Mike, "I am the worst person ever" she mumbles before picking up her phone again. Literally deciding to get the other Asian herself in his loft on the other side of town and help him to pack up his things before texting Brittany.

_Hey B. You're flight to New York is gonna be this afternoon at 5. Meet you at the airport then. _After a few minutes, her phone buzzes. Signaling a text from Brittany, _Yey! So excited to see you and S again. _

Quinn chuckles to herself wondering why on earth Brittany would miss her when it's just been two days since the last time they practically saw each other, but she remembers that this is _Brittany_.

She then remembers the dancer's relationship with one of Quinn's best friends and feels guilty that Brittany doesn't get to see Santana often because of the high demands at the dance studio and promises to herself to give her at least a day off every week if their schedules can handle it.

* * *

"You okay there?"

Rachel Barbara Berry looks at Emma Wilkins while hyperventilating. It's her first ever audition for a Broadway musical after graduating at NYADA. She shouldn't be nervous since she's been

doing this when she was still in High School but the thought of getting rejected for auditioning as Elphaba makes her sick to her stomach.

She shakes her head, "No. I'm scared already because there is a great chance they won't pick me for the role and Wicked is one of my _favorite _musicals-"

"Rachel remember rejection is a part of every Broadway actor's life, everybody went through that stuff did you ever think that actresses like Idina Menzel, LaChanze, Christine Ebersole didn't get rejected? But then again I've heard you sing Rachel, and you do have this in the bag!" Emma winks at her.

Rachel looks down, not wanting her competitor to see her blushing at the compliment, "You're one to talk. You don't have any problems what with your role as Maria last year I just know you'll get this in the bag too."

It's true. While Emma Wilkins is two years her senior back in college, the girl graduated with High Honors and is now a rising star after being casted as a leading lady on West Side Story. Yes, Rachel's voice is beautiful and yes she has handled a lot of rejections but she doesn't know if she can compete with _'THE' EMMA WILIKNS_.

"Next!"

Emma looks at Rachel with wide excited eyes, "Wish me luck!" Rachel doesn't say anything but gave her a hug without wishing anything (as if that girl needs it) and looks on as the girl introduces herself and began singing 'Candle On The Water' by the Broadway musical Pete's Dragon.

I'll be your candle on the water,

My love for you will always burn…

Rachel sees how confident the raven girl is as she sings the first part of the song and she knows she is good.

I'll never let you go…

As the last note of the song ended, everybody inside the theater is clapping very hard.

She seems Emma walking down the stage steps with a confident smile and waves at Rachel, "Good luck!"

Rachel begrudgingly walks the steps when the Casting Director called her attention and stops at the center of the stage. She put both of her hands to the side, back equally straight as she wears her signature smile, "Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing I Dreamed A Dream from the Broadway musical Les Miserables."

"Wonderful choice. Begin when you're ready."

As she signals the person in-charge to start the music, the intro of the song starts Rachel then begins to relax her whole mind and body, remembering back her mentor when she was still in her sophomore year telling her that being calm can do wonders to the vocal chords… especially when you're having an opening night.

She remembers singing this song with Shelby back when she wanted to be in Rachel's life and for her to know that Ms. Corcoran is her birth mother.

Rachel let's out every single emotion she's felt the following days after. The happiness she felt when Shelby told her she wants to be a part of her daughter's life, the anger when Rachel's mother started to slip away from her and the sadness when she left Lima without a second glance at her own daughter.

_Now life has killed the dream I dreamed, _Rachel sings the last lyrics with all of the emotions she felt back when she was 16. She opens her eyes when she heard a loud clapping resonating from the seats that were occupied by her other competitors.

"That was wonderful!"

Rachel smile widens when the Director complimented her. Although, it isn't a reassurance that she'll get the part of Elphaba but it's enough to get her hope's up on at least getting _a part _of the show and she doesn't care if it's only a small part.

She steps off the stage and begins walking to take a seat on the chair she occupied before lining up on the side.

"You were great in there, Rach!" someone says to her right. Her body stiffens at the mention of nickname but relaxes when she felt Emma's hands on her arm.

"Thanks. You were great too" she says before looking at the stage once more as the last girl that was called ended her song.

The Director stands up holding a piece of paper and starts his announcement, "Okay. We'll post the callbacks outside the theatre and the ones that are on this list," he taps the paper once, "will come back here next week on the same day at exactly one o' clock tomorrow afternoon. There are 10 on each female and male who'll have a callback and only one on each gender will get the part. So good luck to all of you and have a nice evening ahead."

Rachel lets the others go ahead. Years of experience made her learn to be patient and it's one of those times where it's needed because of how excited some are in a hurry to leave to look at the list that's being posted outside.

When they were only two of the left inside Rachel begins walking out of the theater with Emma right behind her who was also waiting for the others to step out.

"So, he's not here huh?" Emma asks trying to break the silence that was looming over them. Rachel nods solemnly as the cold wind of New York makes its presence. She tightens the coat around her body some more, "He has a client. Apparently, his client's ex-husband has been visiting their children's school without her notice and wants to take legal action."

Emma shakes her head. She doesn't understand how parents can seem so selfish at times without even caring how much their children are hurting because of them, "Well, I hope he'll win this case. But I don't think he needs a lot of luck."

Rachel smiles to herself. Emma's words were true. David is one of the best Lawyers in the city and she's grateful to have dated him back in college since he was the one who acted as her tour guide every time she has an errand.

Once they're outside of the building, Emma points to the left where the list is posted. Rachel secretly has her fingers crossed as they made their way closer to the wall where the paper has been attach.

Her heart pounds as Emma takes both of her hands excitedly while squealing like a girl, "We made it!"

While her friend was talking incessantly Rachel's looking at the list with wide brown eyes. If her former glee club members would see her now, oh how they'd be surprised when their former club president is standing speechless with her feet planted on the ground.

As she reads the list on the female section in bold letters, all she can do is to stare at the paper because of how the names are arranged:

Elphaba Callbacks:

**1. Emma Whitney Wilkins **

**2. Rachel Barbra Berry **

Rachel squeals happily and jumps with Emma as they make their own mini-celebration. When they stop to catch their breaths, they were already giggling still not getting over the feeling of excitement of what's to come.

Emma looks at her watch as it reads 6:30 pm and looks at Rachel who's smiling from ear to ear, "Well, I should get going. Some visitors are coming soon and I can't wait to tell them the news." She hugs the brunette one last time and adds, "Congratulations again. I hope you're better tomorrow 'cause I'm not gonna let you get that part easily."

Rachel nods defiantly as she accepts the other girl's challenge, "You too. You should get ready though, I won't back down just because you're my friend and not to mention a good Maria." She sticks out her hand as Emma takes it with a firm shake.

The two girls wave their goodbyes before going their own separate ways. Rachel hails a cab and gets in. She tells the driver where her destination is going to be and hopes to get some time at the apartment she's shared with her boyfriend David, on deciding what song to sing at next Monday's callbacks.

She fishes her phone out and calls one of her friends, "Hey listen, I've got news! I'm included in the callbacks!"

"Well I think a fucking 'Congratulations' is in order," Rachel rolls her eyes at her friend's choice of words.

"Did you tell David yet?"

Rachel sighs and slumps as she puts one hand inside her coat, "No. I don't think he needs to right now. I should wait until next Monday to know if I really do get the part. That will be the time I'll tell him about it."

Now it's time for the one on the other end to sigh, "Alright Berry. I hope you'd get the part. Seriously, you've been blabbering about that part back in high school and if Monday comes, I want you to go out there and KICK SOME ASS!"

Rachel laughs as she remembers back when she's said the exact same words when she was in her junior year when the girls from Glee Club joined the Football Team to help out their friends.

She remembers that her Santana's still on the other line. She whispers a "Thanks Santana" before hanging up the line after the Latina said, "You're welcome Berry, bye. By the way, break a leg!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait. Was a bit busy with everything here.**

**Angeluz04: Thank you for the wonderful review. Yes, I'm not following the original storyline and I'm still nervous as to how people will think of this story. Your review motivated me to make this one good and yes, I really do hope Faberry romance will blossom in the upcoming seasons.**

**Artsynaut: Thank you :D**

* * *

"I still can't believe you drove all the way to Connecticut just to help me pack my stuff."

Quinn grins and starts to fluff out the pillows as a few strands of her hair fell from her ponytail, "Well, I still can't believe that I drove all the way to Connecticut just to help _you_ pack."

Mike scoffs as he took out three shirts out from his bag while Quinn is cleaning his room and putting new sheets on the bed.

After Mike finished packing almost everything he owned in his duffle bag and suitcase which took him like forever to pack, they made there way to Manhattan.

Harry made some arrangements with his friend, for the three of the dancers to live in, in a two-story apartment in Manhattan which apparently is only a walking distance to the theatre.

"Hey Q? Where's my room?"

Quinn turns to see Brittany at the doorway with an excited expression. Brittany arrived yesterday afternoon, but preferred to crash at Santana's place at her first night back in Manhattan since Brittany misses the latina like she misses rainbows, and now her bags are practically waiting in the hallway waiting to be brought in and be unpacked.

Quinn places the feather-duster down on the nightstand and goes out of the room. She points at a door at the far corner, "The door to the left, Brits and don't worry our room is way more awesome than Mike's is"

Mike glares at them when the girls started giggling at the joke. Quinn gives him the peace sign before going back to Brittany, "I'll come by later and clean your room next after I finish this okay?" she gestures towards the room and Brittany nods happily, skipping towards the place where Quinn told her she'll be sleeping in.

Quinn smiles at the energetic blonde whom she misses so much. Whenever she was in Los Angeles, she was too busy with the paper works that Quinn doesn't have much time in hanging out with her best friend.

"I gotta hand it to you Q, this place is great"

Quinn tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and starts to take out Mike's dirty t-shirts that he hasn't been able to wash back in Connecticut, "Yeah. I was surprised when I moved here and saw the three bedrooms but when Harry told me to hire two more choreographers that's when my questions were solved."

"What? Were you planning to make this as an entertainment room?" Mike straightens up and looks at Quinn who was collecting the shirts. His eyes bulge out and immediately grabs for them. Blushing as he dumps all of it in the laundry rack, "I can wash my own clothes, Quinn."

The blonde laughs and crosses the room, "Yeah right. When was the last time you washed those?"

Mike blushed and was quiet. Quinn chuckles to herself, knowing well enough that Mike doesn't want to answer that question so she got out of the room to retrieve the feather duster instead. When she went back, Mike was already unzipping his second bag and the blonde wonders just how many stuff did he really packed.

"Why didn't you go to the auditions anyway Q? I thought Harry wanted you to go and judge with them?" Mike asks as he opens the drawer to put his pajamas in.

The blonde sighs as she dusts off the television rack, "Because I had to get you and Brittany. Besides," she shrugs and looks at the 'now' dust-free room, mentally patting her on the back, "I don't want them to think I'm rooting for my girlfriend, you know? I mean, she's a wonderful singer-"

"_ALL_ of your girlfriends are wonderful singers-"

"AND" Quinn cuts off Mike. Her voice rising to a high pitch since she doesn't want to broach on to the subject and she's still trying to avoid talking about it for a long time now, "I know she'll get that part like she's just buying an ice cream." Ending the topic and cutting Mike entirely.

Mike just shakes his head as he tries to stop whatever he's going to throw at the blonde next. He just knows he'll just get into a fight with Quinn if he says whatever is on the tip of his tongue. They've been in a lot of arguments together since high school especially if Mike would talk about her past relationships.

"I like how she's cooked that Chopsuey last night. Better than my mom's but I just wished she'd cooked some meat, like back when we were in high-" he stops himself. He's sure that if he delves into the subject, Quinn's really going to rip his head off.

He just looks at Quinn who was looking at him like he just said the most offensive word in the English dictionary. He saw her hands clench into fists and thought that she was going to hit him. He prepares himself for what she's going to say next but instead she just turns around and left.

He hears the door slam shut and Mike shudders as Quinn disappears in Brittany's room. He stops himself on hanging his dress shirts that he's sure he'll be using on opening nights and walks towards the door where Quinn disappeared, already formulating an apology he owes to the former head cheerleader.

* * *

Rachel is standing at the building where the callbacks are being held. She knows she's ready as she opens the double doors. Harry is already at the judge's table with the judges same as before. She then sees Emma waving at her and pats the empty seat.

She starts to make her way towards Emma who's patiently waiting for her to sit down then leans in, "Are you ready for this?"

"I am" Rachel whispers momentarily before her attention goes back to Harry who's getting up from his seat and looks at the people who were chosen the other day.

"Alright, now all of you know how this works. It's just like how we did the first time but right now, the songs you'll be singing are from the songs we will be using in this production. We wish all of you good luck and that we'll be expecting your hundred percent performance on this," He sits back down on his chair, looks at the paper with the list of names and starts to call them one by one.

"Rachel Berry!"

Emma gently squeezes her hand and whispers "break a leg" (a.k.a good luck) to Rachel. She steps up and calmly walks to the center of the stage.

"Okay Rachel. What song are you gonna sing for us?"

"I'll be singing Elphaba's I'm Not That Girl" Harry nods and cues for the song to start playing.

Rachel takes a deep breath and begins to sing the song.

_Hands touch, eyes meet__  
__Sudden silence, sudden heat__  
__Hearts leap in a giddy whirl__  
__He could be that boy__  
__But I'm not that girl_

Rachel's mind goes back to her high school days when the people who she thought cared about her suddenly stopped being there for her. She remembers her first heartache when Finn broke up with her. Flashes of past loves went by her so quickly that when she remembered her last heartache, her voice almost cracks but she pulled through it, as she feels a single teardrop fall from her cheek since the last one was the most painful of all.

She lost count on how many tears she had shed when that certain person just left her without any goodbyes or any explanation why everything has to end. Her heart constricts as the last lines of the song came

_Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl...  
_

As the song ends Rachel takes a look at the judges who were looking at her with blank expressions. Rachel wipes the few tears that fell as panic starts to sink in, thinking they might not have liked her performance and would reject her right on the spot.

"That was FANTASTIC!"

Rachel is taken aback when the judges including the audience were standing and clapping their hands all together.

When the people sat back down Harry then looks at her with a smile on his face, "You not only have exceeded my expectations but you have also captured emotion of the song,"

Rachel's smile widens at what he said and walks back down towards her seat. When she sits down, it was time for Emma to sing, the brunette also wished her a good luck.

Emma sang the same song as Rachel did and when everyone finished their piece, she crosses her fingers as the judges began to deliberate who they're going to cast as the lead.

A few minutes have pass and Harry stands up and looks to all of them, "We've already made the decision on who should we cast as a part of this musical. I'll start with the male category."

He begins to tick off the people they've chosen and Rachel starts to get excited because her gut is already telling her that she got the part.

"In the female category we only chose two girls except four and one of them will be playing Elphaba on every other nights and as Glenda when the other girl is portraying as Elphaba," Most girls in the theater groaned in protest as Harry continues, "Rachel Berry and Emma Wilkins?"

Both girls look up at the eyes of the director who looks at them seriously. Dread washes over Rachel's body as she counts the seconds ticking and when Harry starts talking again, "Congratulations, you guys got the part!"

Rachel looks at the director incredulously and wanted to ask if this was some kind of joke but waits for the right moment.

* * *

"EXCUSE ME?"

The Director sighs with frustration they were the only ones left at the theater while the others already left, "Rachel I know you've been dreaming about getting the lead role when you auditioned but think about this as a good investment for the show."

"Yes I do know that it's a wonderful idea but sharing the stage isn't actually one of my fortes." Rachel glares at Emma who's standing uncomfortably beside Harry.

Emma looks up in time to see Rachel huffing in frustration. She forces a smile and touches the brunette's arm, "We're not literally sharing the stage, Rach. I'll only be Elphaba every Tuesdays and Thursdays while you'll be playing her from Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays which is much better for you."

"I know but I've been wanting this part for-"

"Half of your life, I get it." Emma smiles in amusement. She knows this girl is very talented and would stop at nothing to get what she wants and being Elphaba has been her dream for a long time now. Rachel keeps telling her that when she was a sophomore and the girl was still a freshman.

"But you should also know that this show can get more audience if we'd just do what Harry says. He's an expert after all." She adds as an afterthought, their director has made a lot of shows come to life just by using his wits.

Rachel sighs and looks at Harry who has his arms cross and is looking at her expectantly, "Can me and Emma talk for just a few minutes? I need to think about this thoroughly."

"Of course, take as much time as you want. But please know that we need you in this Rach, you have every quality Elphaba possess and it'll be disheartening if you'd reject my offer,"

Harry says with a pleading voice that made Rachel look down on the floor. She nods and pulls Emma to the far corner of the studio, they stop and Rachel looks at the blonde beauty "Are you sure about this? I mean I know I'm being selfish right now about wanting to have the spotlight but-"

Emma cuts in, "Look Rachel, sometimes there are things in life that can give a positive outcome even if it comes from a complicated package, sometimes we just have to take a risk and take a leap of faith. Harry knows this business inside and out. If we just follow what he considers the best then it won't be that difficult. I'm sure his right with what he just said."

"You're just saying that because you think you are already popular," Rachel jokingly quips.

The blonde chuckles and gently touch Rachel's arm who visibly relaxes her tense posture, "So you'd do it? I know we're gonna be working our ass off hard since Harry can be a bit of a demanding bastard but he knows what he's doing and we should fully trust him in this."

Rachel nods and earns a beaming smile from Emma, "Yeah I'll do this. It's not one of my dreams to have my big break being shared by another known Broadway actress but I think it's worth a shot."

When both of them told Harry that Rachel's okay with sharing the stage, he lets out a sigh of relief. He gives them a smile that made the brunette remember her own fathers that are currently in Lima.

"That's great news, thank you for understanding Rachel," the girls, especially Rachel smiles back, when Harry walks with them towards the exit, "Now I suggest the two of you to get a good night's sleep since rehearsals are starting tomorrow at 8 am, alright?"

As both of the girls waved goodbye to the director who went to the back of the theater, Rachel smiles to herself and fishes out her phone from her pocket to text her boyfriend.

_I got the part! - R_

She waits for a reply as she walks to the sidewalk and hails a cab. When she situated herself on the seat, her phone vibrates, signaling a reply from David.

_That's great Rach! Come home early so we can celebrate.- D_


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn huffs as she jogs around Central Park. A habit she got back when she was still a Cheerio back at McKinley and she most certainly didn't let go of that even when she was in the Academy up until now.

She usually goes for fifty rounds nonstop to think about her family, friends and where her life is going but today Quinn doesn't feel like draining all of her energy since she wants to save them up for the rehearsals, that's why she ended up after the twenty-fifth round before jogging back to the apartment.

One thing she likes about jogging is it's another way for her to get to know the city she's currently residing in some more. Quinn wants to know how it looks like in the morning and if people were already getting up at 6am.

She was surprised when she got out of the apartment to start her morning jog and saw a lot of people already walking towards coffee shops that were open.

_Now I know why this is a city that never sleeps,_ she thinks before walking up the steps and opening the door. She hears a sizzling sound and the smell of bacon comes wafting around the apartment. Quinn shrugs off the sweater she's using and hangs it over the couch.

Mike comes in with two coffees in hand and gives the other one to Quinn who smiles at him gratefully. The Asian opens and closes his mouth again before he grimaces as his eyes landed on the sweater that was draped hazardously on the couch, "Quinn, will you stop this habit of yours in hanging clothes on the furniture?"

"You're just saying that because Tina might come over and would see how messy her boyfriend is." Quinn retorts and sips the coffee when Mike picks the item off the couch, "and at least I wash the clothes I've worn every week than you do."

"Hey! It's not my fault. I'm not good in terms of using the washing machine"

"Still a momma's boy, I see"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are-"

"Could you two please stop arguing? I really need some help with the food here because it's gonna burn if Mike won't take it out of the frying pan." Quinn see's Brittany's blonde hair poking out of the door that leads toward the kitchen.

Mike pouts at Brittany, "Why won't you do it Brit?"

"Because I still haven't mastered my cooking skills yet" came the simple reply of Brittany. Mike looks at Quinn who was trying to hide a smile, knowing that the Asian boy doesn't like to cook for anyone but is being forced to, because aside from the former head cheerleader, he's the one next in line whose cooking skills are still edible.

He gives her a playful glare before going to the kitchen. Quinn starts on going to her room before she hears Brittany's voice, "Hey Q? Is it okay if I'll be home late? Santana called and-"

"It's fine B. Have fun later and tell S I said hi" she knew right before the other blonde could finish her sentence twat it was about. Quinn misses the Latina and wishes she can find time to see her but unfortunately, she would be busy this week from Monday to Friday.

She sighs as the warm water cascades down from her body. She starts to put shampoo on her hair and lathers up her whole body with soap, while doing all of those routines, her mind wanders back to her high school days.

Quinn remembers when Coach Sylvester actually cried when she ended her last performance at Nationals with a win and hugged her. It was natural for Quinn to cry too because Sue was like a second mother to her and would scold her if she has done something wrong. Students talk like she's the worst cheerleading coach that ever walked on the face of the earth and doesn't even understand why the Captain of the Cheerio's would always follow her orders.

_They were right._

They never really saw the Sue that she comes to know. Whenever Quinn scraped even just her knee Sue would immediately call the nurse and would ask for some pain reliever for the pain to subside when practices start. After the practice is when Sue would go all motherly on her.

Quinn still remembers that day when Coach Sylvester personally disinfected the wound with some alcohol.

When the blonde hissed in pain, Sue looks her right in the eye and said "I know it hurts Quinn, but you gotta endure the pain. Life's all about committing mistakes and learning from it, and this is one of those step you take, so when something much more painful hurls your way, it won't be that painful anymore."

With those words being said, Sue then gives her the band aid and walks to her office, leaving the blonde to decipher what it could mean.

* * *

Quinn taps the faucet off and starts to get ready for the day when she heard Mike screaming "BREAKFAST!" at the top of his lungs and was being met by an "You don't have to shout!" from Quinn.

She grins when she heard Mike chuckle. She's grateful that even with her short temper and her workaholic attitude, the Asian still has a lot of patience for her.

Quinn quickly puts on a white t-shirt that says 'I'M TERRIBLE IN MATH', jeans and sneakers. She hurriedly folds an extra shirt and sweats so she can change when it's time for her to teach the lead casts.

The blonde neatly puts her extra clothes inside the small duffel bag she uses for rehearsals and went back outside to eat breakfast with her two friends. They made small talks here and there.

When they all finished their breakfast, Quinn waits for them to get ready in their respective rooms. She feels her cellphone begin to vibrate right after she takes a seat on a chair in the living room.

Quinn furrows her eyebrows when she an unknown number pops on the screen. The blonde hesitates on answering the call but it might be from someone at work who asked for her number so she decides to hit the accept button.

"Hello?" She says with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

"Hey bitch you better tell me we're gonna meet up this week or else I'mma go all Lima Heights on you" came the reply on the other end.

Quinn sighs and smiles as she recognizes the voice, "Hey S," the blonde remembers her busy schedule and frowns, "my schedule's pretty tight this week."

Santana groans on the other end and the former Captain smiles, knowing how much her friend misses her, "Hey," the blonde begins in a softer tone, "I'm sorry okay? I'll try to do something so I can see you but I really can't do it now. It's the first day of rehearsals and-"

"I never said I'm _dying _to meet you blondie," came the rough reply of the Latina, "all I'm saying is the last time we met you were fucking tired and had your drool all over me when I was literally talkin' in front of you and-" she stops when she hears Quinn laughing on the other end which only makes her furious.

"Okay fine! I miss you but if you fuckin' tell this to anyone I will ends you Q" she literally growls the last word. Quinn smiles of her friend's confession. She hears a door being shut and sees Mike going downstairs with his backpack.

"How about this, I'll meet you next week on Saturday morning at Central Park if that's okay with you?"

Santana's quiet for a moment and Quinn has to strain her ears when the Latina whispers, "We're gonna jog aren't we?"

The blonde bites her lower lip, knowing that the brunette would flip at her next words, "That would sum it all up. Yeah, we're gonna go jogging. You need all the exercise you can get."

Quinn brings the phone away from her ear when Santana starts to shout on the phone, "You've got to be fucking kidding me Q! I'm a med student, not some crazy choreographer who needs to be on tip top shape! I've got a lot of studying to do-"

"Brittany's coming with us," was Quinn's response as the idea came to her head. She knows Santana won't miss an opportunity to hang out with her girlfriend.

"Oh would you look at that, guess I don't have that much stuff to do next Saturday. I'll meet you at 5am alright? Don't forget bread crumbs, I know just how much B wants to feed the ducks there. Later Q!" Quinn shakes her head at how much Santana loves Brittany.

She instantly feels her heart clinch as she remembers the feeling of being in love. That was a time where everything was natural as breathing, decisions were so easy back then too. Quinn instantly feels the loneliness creeping in back to her and knew she has to fight it before it overwhelms her.

"Hey Quinn?" The ex-cheerleader's head snaps up, momentarily forgetting that Mike and Brittany were already at the living room, "We're all set."

* * *

Quinn sets her bag down, having just changed into her sweatpants. Her two companions were in another studio, choreographing the other cast members while the lead characters were being handed to the blonde and not even one of them were there yet.

She goes to the stereo that's been placed on the left side of the room and presses play. The song 'Dear Old Shiz' begins to start and Quinn takes a deep breath. She knows it's a little early but she wants to get a feel of the song before making any dance steps with it.

She starts to raise her arms and legs as she stretches her entire body getting to feel the song. From arabesque to a jazz square, she starts to get the hang of it. She didn't hear someone knocking on the door for her attention nor did she notice someone clearing their throat, all she hears and feels is the music.

Quinn then makes a twirl and saw a flash of brown. She was about to stop but then lost her balance and falls on the floor.

"Oof!" she grunts as pain shoots through her hipbone and starts to soothe it as she hears footsteps coming closer.

* * *

Rachel's morning started out great. The moment she stepped out from her apartment, she just knows it's a day she's looking forward to and even went to her favorite café just to have her morning coffee. Santana even went to her apartment last night and congratulated her when the brunette called her about getting the lead.

"You better give me one of those fucking tickets Berry. I really want to see you humiliated in front of a full house once you'd forget some of the lines." were the exact words the Latina told her as they were sipping champagne in her living room.

When she stepped in to the building, she opens the door where only the staff can enter where then it leads to a set of stairs. The second story has a set of doors, the first one on the right is where the extras have their dance rehearsals and the next one is for the leads only. On the left is for the vocal training she'll be having this afternoon.

Rachel hears music coming from the door where they'll be having their dance practice and starts to walk towards it. She recognizes the song to be Dear Old Shiz' and then wonders who could be dancing this early.

She pushes the door open and sees the back of a blonde woman dancing around to the song. Rachel doesn't know what kind of dance steps she's doing but is enraptured over how graceful the person is.

_She must be one of the assistant choreographers, _the brunette thinks since the woman wasn't one of the judges at the audition and only the head choreographer is allowed to be a part of the auditions.

The brunette waits and starts to tap her foot impatiently. Apparently, the unknown woman hasn't noticed Rachel's knocking and even clearing of the throat since she has her eyes closed and the song is in full blast so obviously she mustn't have heard her.

The blonde then makes a twirl and lost her footing as she falls to the floor. She grunts and starts to caress her butt. Rachel doesn't know why she panicked but went running towards the woman.

"Are you okay?" the blonde didn't get to answer directly. Rachel wishes she could see her face but the woman lowered her head and kept it that way ever since the fall so the brunette has no idea who she really is, _because she just looks so familiar from behind_ is what the little voice inside of her head says.

"I'm fine, thanks." came the husky voice of the woman.

The hair on Rachel's arm stands up when she hears the voice. The woman looks up and a cold chill runs down her spine as brown eyes meet hazel.

"Rachel?" the music in the background drowns out as Rachel feels her chest constrict when the person she has been dreading to meet is in the same room as she is.

She swallows the lump in her throat and utters the woman's name in a soft whisper, "Quinn".


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yeah, it's been awhile. I apologize for making you guys wait but school's been keeping me and my partner busy. You see, there are two of us who are collaborating with this one. I'm writing the sequence on each chapter and my friend edits it, sends it back to me and then I need to double edit it. So yeah, very long process. Hope you guys love this one.**

* * *

"For the twenty-one years I've been working on Broadway, never have I seen two people working as the Head Choreographer or even one of the lead cast and both originating from Lima, not to mention the other two dancers as well."

Quinn internally groans as Harry started doing it again. After the initial shock of seeing Rachel, everything between her and the brunette became tense. Whenever the blonde would try and talk to her it was either replied by a cold shoulder or just a 'No' or 'Yes'.

She was already having a bad morning and Harry's repeatable comments about her and Rachel just makes her want to go to a room where she can be left off alone.

Mike nudges her and Quinn pulls her hands away from her forehead. The blonde is still waiting for the other casts members to arrive while Rachel is at the other studio with her other cast mate as they patiently wait for their rehearsals to start. Quinn glares at him when the Asian boy just keeps on nudging her and then tries not to cower at the blonde's intense stare.

"What?" Quinn snaps at him. She hears the Director chuckling softly of her outbursts and walks out of the studio while shaking his head.

"You're asking me _that_? What's gotten into you lately? You were fine back at the apartment and now you look like someone just stole your whole stack of chocolates that you won't even share with me and Brittany."

He keeps on looking even when she goes back to resting her head on her arms. They were sitting on the floor as Brittany directed the other casts on where to go on each cue of the music. Therefore, he needs to strain his ear when Quinn started to mumble.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Quinn still hasn't looked up from her position, "I said I saw her with _him_ when I arrived at the building," was her response.

Mike arches one eyebrow at what she just said and took a sip of the water bottle he brought in with him. He waits for any sign of Quinn explaining further but when she didn't, he gives up "Can you like tell me the whole story of what happened, without leaving a single detail out?"

Quinn sighs and begins to tell the story that she rather much forget.

* * *

"I'm just wondering why, we can't be friends. I mean, it's been a few years since the last time we saw each other and I would very much appreciate it if we could catch up, for old times' sake." She was met again by silence as Rachel ignored her by trying to look busy with her purse.

Quinn met up with her three blocks away from the building and started walking with the brunette. Rachel wasn't too keen on being near the blonde and is currently putting much distance as she can without having the risk of getting hit by a speeding car or taxi.

She doesn't want to be rude, but a lot has happened that made her not want to be any closer to Quinn as much as she they were in high school, "Quinn"

The blonde snaps her head to look at Rachel as she watches her fumbling with her purse, "I know we have the same circle of friends but there are things that I haven't forgiven yet."

Quinn nods her head and looks down on the pavement as they neared the building "Including me," she says without a hint of malice. Just her stating what she knows. She sees Rachel biting her lower lip and starts to nod, "Including you."

Quinn takes a deep breath and says, "I'm sorry"

"For what Quinn? For throwing slushies and insulting me with my clothes back in high school, calling me names that wasn't appropriate for girls? Or was it for the fact that you broke up with me without an explanation then just pushed me away, then us graduating without you even congratulating me and or even calling me after?"

"So I'm sorry Quinn if I can't be as excited or as joyous like you by this meeting." Rachel added.

Her heart was already pounding when Rachel mentioned about them breaking up and the feeling of guilt washes over her. It was a long time ago and Quinn still hasn't gotten over what she did and for the fact that she still feels like a crap every time she would remember what happened.

Quinn was about to say something but then a distant voice called out to the brunette, "Rachel!"

Both of the women stopped when the man in question held out his arms and Rachel squeals before running and lunching herself into his arms. He twirls her around and Quinn's eyes went wide when Rachel held the guys' cheeks and kisses him tenderly. She doesn't know why but the blonde turned away and started to walk back towards the entrance to the building without a second glance to the pair.

* * *

After Quinn was done, Mike's looking at her with his jaw drop. The two choreographers were looking at each other not knowing what to say to one another until the Asian cleared his throat, "So… she gave you a trip to Guilty Land again?"

"What does _that _supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is," Mike tries to make a slower approach while trying to catch either of Quinn's arms as she continuously slaps him on the face, "she usually does that even when you were still together. Especially when you guys would argue about the smallest things."

Quinn leans her head back and lets it rest on her hands as she lets her mind wander thoroughly. Of course, Rachel does have those moments but only when she's very disappointed her.

_I did pissed her off more ways than one_. She jumps when she feels her phone vibrates on the right pocket of her jeans and reads a message from Santana.

"Santana says we're all going out for dinner tonight and if someone would be absent, she'll kick our ass." Quinn relays the message to Mike who is craning his neck to read but the blonde was already putting it back.

Mike hesitantly looks back at her, "So… you're saying Rachel has a boyfriend now?"

He stops when Quinn glares at him and then gets up. She doesn't want to repeat the whole story and if she knows Mike, he won't stop asking about what she felt in witnessing that moment which is a far cry from how he was back in high school.

When she got near the door, she hears the Asian boy mumble, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't the exact threat Santana sent, wasn't it?"

Quinn turns the knob but looks back at Mike who's been eyeing her jeans where she placed her phone, "No… not really,"

"Oh really?" Mike's smile stretches wide since he originally planned on taking Tina out to dinner.

"She says she'll cut your head off and feed it to the dogs up in the New York alley if we won't be there," she replied and literally closes the door heading to the other studio where Rachel and Allen were already stretching.

* * *

"Oh no…"

"Something wrong?"

Rachel sighs as she reads Santana's text again. She looks at Allen, the leading man, who was eyeing her curiously. They were the only ones inside the studio and are still getting to know each other. The brunette waves her phone on the raven-haired man with a smile on her face, "My friend is inviting me for dinner tonight with our other high school friends."

Allen shrugs and returns her smile, "Well that's cool. It's great that you guys are still in touch with each other. I haven't been in contact with my old friends, well with the exception for the teachers."

Rachel looks down on the floor as she fidgets with the hem of her shirt, "What's wrong with you and Quinn?"

Her eyes snapped at the man who's looking at her with curiosity. Rachel's mind was wheeling as to how Allen figured it out but decided to ask instead of formulating theories that can just give her a headache, "Why would you think that?"

"Oh please," he scoffs and looks at the doorway where Quinn disappeared thirty minutes ago, "You haven't been talking to her nor were you asking any questions like where she's from or how old she is. You just flat out ignored her whenever she'd try and talk to you. So I'm guessing there's something wrong."

Rachel fumbles for the words she is trying to come up with. Obviously, Allen is someone she only met twenty minutes ago and it would be stupid of her to tell him the part of why she's angry with Quinn. She then clears her throat as she opted to tell him a lie, "There's nothing wrong. I don't even know that I was doing that to her nor have I met her-"

The brunette stops as they hear a loud bang and both eyes turn towards the door as Quinn looks at Rachel, smiling sheepishly and is walking towards her, "Hey Rach, did you get the text from Santana?"

Quinn then stops abruptly when Rachel growls _and it's a real growl_, as she glares at the blonde while clinching her jaw as Allen chuckles to himself when he saw the brunette's reaction.

* * *

"Finally! Hey guys, the bitches are here!"

"Say that again and I'd swear I will kill you, Santana" Rachel tries to stifle her laughter as she sees the fuming blonde being hugged by Mercedes followed by Tina and Kurt. "Still the always angry bitch, I see- ow! What the fuck?"

Santana looks behind her to see Rachel glaring at her. She softly rubs the back of her head where the brunette slapped and is mentally trying to figure out how she just teleported behind her, "Are you fucking kidding me midget? Did you _just _hit me?"

"Yes and if you think you can curse every now and then, I would just like to remind you that we are in a family diner where there are _kids_ with their parents and I'd appreciate it if you'd minimize your mouth in uttering those filthy words." Santana's mouth hangs open.

Quinn was silent on the other end of the table, having just taken a seat when Mercedes patted the vacant spot for her to take. She looks at Santana to see if she would punch Rachel back and is currently swearing to back the diva up if something ever does happen.

Mercedes leans in to her and quietly whispers, "You'll kick Santana's ass if she'll do anything stupid, right?" The blonde just nods as the looks at the two brunettes still in their staring contest.

Santana then smirks at Rachel. Quinn just knows there's a snide remark waiting and is still proven correct when the Latina said, "Damn Berry, I always knew you're into rough sex."

The others slapped their hands in their faces specially when one father in the other table glared at Santana. Mike started laughing but then stops when Quinn glares at him. Rachel blushes and takes a seat next to the Latina and is in front of Quinn. Both of them made eye contact and when the blonde notices most of their friends looking at the two, she diverts her attention towards the waiter for them to order their drinks.

When all of them finished ordering, they began to make small talks here and there. Rachel was mostly silent throughout the conversation, usually looking at the diners or either at Santana, Tina, Brittany, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes but never at Quinn which frustrates the blonde further. The others tried not to look at the two, knowing what their history is and all of them decided never to talk the other on sharing their feelings.

Rachel was already uncomfortable with the situation. She knew Quinn was glancing at her ever since she had a stand-off with Santana; adding the fact that most of her friends are there with their significant others except for Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt.

"I gotta go to the restroom." She mumbles and stood up from her seat without waiting for any response from the others.

Rachel quickly opens the door and washes her face before looking at herself in the mirror. She then recalled what happened earlier that morning and realized that she doesn't have a clue on what's gotten into her when she kissed David in front of Quinn.

And when she saw the blonde hurrying back inside the building, it made her suddenly even more annoyed at Quinn for pushing her in doing what she did: Telling David that nothing was wrong with her before following Quinn inside when she saw Allen arriving.

She takes a deep breath and begins to reapply her makeup when she noticed most of it came off when she washed her face. After five minutes, she pushes the door open and stops just a few feet away from their table when she notices Kurt glancing at Quinn, knowing full well that the brown haired boy has a question directed to the blonde since his lips were pursed and his right eyebrow was raised in a way that Rachel has an inkling that his full inner gossip side is resurfacing.

"So Quinn," he starts slowly.

Quinn looks away from her untouched juice to Kurt who was sandwiched between Brittany and Tina, "are you dating anyone yet? Coz if you haven't noticed out of all of us, you are the only one who hasn't updated her status yet."

Quinn shifts uncomfortably in her seat. A part of her is thankful Rachel isn't there since it would be too awkward to talk about your love life in front of an ex-girlfriend, especially when there are still some unresolved issues left hanging between the two of you, but a part of her too was very uncomfortable talking about her dating life. Not only is she going to be answering Kurt's question but mostly all of her friend's question since they have also been wondering how her life has been, except for Mike and Brittany since they've been with her back when she was still a nameless Choreographer trying to make ends meet.

"I…. uh… yeah. I'm dating someone."

Kurt leans forward, seemingly interested by the blonde's answer and smiles knowingly, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, she's going to be here any second since I texted her about where I am and asking if she wouldn't mind to meet you guys." Tina, Mercedes and Kurt squealed, seemingly excited to meet their friend's girlfriend while Brittany and Mike just smiled at her. Quinn looks at Santana who doesn't look like she's interested and looks at the blonde for more than a minute.

The Latina's brow furrowed and Quinn just knows she's thinking about something deeply. Santana then makes eye contact with her with an unreadable question and says, "Who's the unlucky girl Q?"

This got all of her friend's attention and stopped their initial excitement to look at their friend. Rachel was leaning on the wall; a safe distance of not being seen and can still hear their voices from where she is hiding. She can see Quinn glaring at Santana and is about to retort on the Latina's comment but stopped when someone said, "Ah... That would be me."

All of them turned to see the girl who answered Santana's question standing near their table and Rachel mentally kicks herself, she can't see who Quinn's girlfriend is from the spot she's hiding.

She then sees Quinn smiling at their friends and nods before saying, "Yeah. Her," then stood up and leans when the woman in question kisses the blonde on the lips softly before scooting to give room.

Rachel can only see that the girl has dark hair and is now craning her neck but stops when she hears Santana in a cold voice, "So do you have a name?"

Her heart stops when the girl in question leans over and Rachel does a double take. She can see her now, with those perfect icy blue eyes and dimpled cheeks, it's hard not to miss that face. The woman then smiles at a grumpy Santana, "My name's Emma… Emma Wilkins."

* * *

"I know what you're thinking."

Rachel's eyes snap to Santana who's driving both her and Brittany. The blonde is on the passenger's side while the brunette is at the back looking lost in thought. They just separated from the group as the night ended with the promise of keeping in contact with each other and doing it again some other time.

Before getting inside the car, Rachel sees Emma helping Quinn speeding up the process of buttoning her coat before Quinn looped her hand with Emma's and started walking towards the street. She shakes her head when Brittany snaps a finger in front of her and realized she hasn't answered Santana yet, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Santana looks at her on the rear view mirror as they stop at a red light, "Sure you do. I know you were watching the both of them after you got out of the restroom… or rather _glaring at them._"

"Your point is?" Rachel snaps back. Offended by the Latina's laughter, Brittany hits Santana on the arm which the other woman pouts at her girlfriend.

"My point is you shouldn't be too worried about me finding out you were ogling those two-please-gag-me-couple. Especially when most of those ogling are on Quinn."

Rachel looks at her friend curiously. She can literally see Santana grinning even when all the brunette can see is the Latina's back, that's what you get for knowing someone more than four years of your life.

The diva shifts to get comfortable in her seat and looks at Santana before asking, "Why shouldn't I be worried?"

Santana scoffs and Rachel rolls her eyes by her friend, getting impatient as the seconds tick by. The car stops and to Rachel's surprise they were already in front of her apartment.

Rachel fumbles for the car door and steps outside. She didn't notice Brittany lowering her window and calls the diva who's already at the front door and about to wave goodbye to them but stops when Santana calls for her attention.

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel turns to Santana grinning at her, "You've got nothing to worry because Quinn was looking at you too." Then latina gave her a wink before waving goodbye.

Rachel then slowly gets inside her apartment, leaving her with her thoughts as to what Santana meant as she starts to get ready for bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"_**I can't be with you if you won't even tell me what's going on with you, Quinn. You act like you don't give a damn about everything anymore including me Quinn. I know there is a lot on your mind and I just wish you would tell me…"**_

_**She was crying and so was Quinn. The rain only made things worse as Quinn and Rachel are standing on the brunette's front porch. When lunch came, they had agreed to meet there to talk about something that's bothering both of them for so long.**_

_**Quinn's trying not to quiver as the next thing that came out of Rachel's mouth became the turning point in their relationship, "I'm to break up with you Quinn. Our relationship isn't working anymore and I need to go somewhere. You know me I crave a direction that leads me to a clear path where I know it can lead me to happiness,"**_

_**At those words, Quinn can't stop but shake her head as Rachel tightens her hold on Quinn's arms, "I need to let you go, Quinn. And as much as it pains me I can't be with you if you're not totally honest and committed to this relationship as I am. Maybe,… maybe, were better of as friends…" her voice crack and wipes a few tears. Never letting her gaze disconnect from the blondes, "but right now though… it's the last thing I want from you." The brunette then slowly loosens her grip and like the movies everything froze as she stand still and watched the longest seconds of her life as Rachel closes the door in front of her.**_

"Q! Get up!" Quinn groans in her bed. It was _that _dream again. Even in her sleep, the memory of the worst part of her life is haunting her. She rolls back on her stomach as she hears the person sighing. The blonde paid no mind as she closes her eyes, willing that memory to fade once more.

She was then being hit by a pillow squarely in the head and sits up, coming face to face with a smirking Santana Lopez, "What the hell S! I was fucking sleeping if you didn't notice!"

Santana acted as if surprised by what Quinn said and gasp, "Oh I'm sorry! It's just that someone owed me a jog and since Brittany has been looking forward to this," she leans toward Quinn who is glaring at her before continuing, "I will personally fucking kill you if you won't get up tubbers!"

Quinn yet again groans as Santana grab the blanket from her body, "I thought we agreed it to be somewhere around weekend?"

"Oh please!" she looks towards the Latina who's opening her shelf and begins to throw some underwear, t-shirt and sweats for her to use.

When Quinn finally finishes dressing up, Santana grabs her hand and hurriedly walks downstairs with the blonde in tow. Brittany is already standing near the door, bouncing happily when she saw her girlfriend with Quinn, "Awesome! We all need to go now! The weatherman says it's going to rain earlier this morning and I really, really wanna hang out with you guys!"

Both of her friends couldn't help but smile at her cuteness, "Well, let's go then." Quinn leads both of them outside of the house and began stretching.

"Fuck!"

Quinn looks behind her to see Santana bouncing up and down, clutching her ankle when the trio started on stretching their feet. She smirks while Brittany looks at her girlfriend worriedly, "That's the price of not working out, S"

Santana glares at Quinn, "You try balancing working out when a teacher told you to study 30 pages about fucking neurons!" the blonde just shook her head as she began to start brisk walking. The other two followed behind her as she starts to slowly jog.

"Shit! Wait up!"

"Not going to."

"I _hate _you Quinn!"

"S, please. No hating."

Santana's expression softens when Brittany touches her arm while jogging beside her as they entered Central Park. She sighs and gives a smile to her girlfriend, "Okay B. No hating."

Quinn's trying to slow down, she really does. But she's also trying to take her head off of what happened last night. Of how happy she was to seeing all of her friends, how the conversations flowed continuously as everyone tries to catch up with each other's live, since it's been a long time since the last time all of them had a small reunion, how her friend's smile made her smile but most of all, she remembers _her_ smile.

A smile that once graced with happiness and innocence was gone; it was replaced by something that's not familiar to the blonde. Before it used to brighten up the people in the room because she can but last night, it only made Quinn's heart clench. Rachel was faking it… she was faking everything right up from the beginning to the end of dinner.

Quinn knows this because she was also faking. She also hates her friends last night for faking about liking Emma. They were sizing her up, asking questions that were answered incorrectly like when Mercedes asked her if she was a vegetarian like Quinn and got a "No. I don't like vegetables. Quinn knows that and I try to change her eating habits."

Everyone just knows Quinn isn't a meat lover and the only thing she makes an exemption to is bacon. She hates it when someone forces her to eat things she doesn't like.

Emma does make her eat whatever meat she cooks whenever they have dinner dates at the raven haired girl place but because she doesn't want to offend her girlfriend, she chews on those slaughtered animal slowly and remembers that after washing the dishes, she goes somewhere to pray. Mostly about how sorry she is for eating those poor animals and hopes He'll forgive her.

The first time Emma made her eat baby back ribs, she cried while her girlfriend says, _"Quinnie, don't cry. You'll learn to love it someday."_

And Quinn tried. She still tries to love it but she just can't.

"_**I would never change you Quinn. I choose you because you are you. I wouldn't force you to do anything you wouldn't want to do, because for me nothing can ever make me love you any less."**_

She shakes her head when that familiar voice from her dream came back, _**I should've gotten some coffee.**_

"Why did you do it?"

Quinn looks to her right to see Santana standing beside her with Brittany nowhere to be found.

"What? Where's Brittany? I thought you guys were right behind me?" Santana points to a nearby tree where the blonde in question is talking to an old lady who's throwing bird feeds to the doves.

"Again, why did you do it?" Quinn arches an eyebrow, seemingly confuse as to what her friend means. Santana sighs yet again as she crosses her arms, "Why did you do that to Rachel? I mean, yeah she doesn't want you to be her friend-"

"Wait what? She said that?"

Santana glowers at Quinn. "I don't recall saying anything like that!" said the latina defensively. "Stop interrupting me for one shitty second Quinn and answer me! Why did you have to invite Emma to our little get-together? It was exclusive! It was for our circle of friends and I never texted anyone else, especially that woman of yours!"

"You don't have to shout," Quinn mutters, looking around if anyone heard Santana's outburst but not even one of the people in the park is looking at them, she begins her explanation. "I had to do it because I saw Rachel with her boyfriend."

"What does that have to do with David?" the Latina shots back. She narrows her eyes when Quinn shifts from one foot to another: A clear sign of the blonde being nervous.

"I-uh… I just-um-"

"Spit it out now Q!"

Quinn sighs and forces her feet to stand still on the pavement, "I don't _know_ okay? I just want her to feel what I felt that morning before the dinner. Call it jealousy or whatever but I was just so angry that she ditched yet again another proposal of mine for friendship. What do you care anyway? Last time I checked, _you _told me before back when Rachel and I were still together that you're annoyed by her ramblings and singing show tunes."

"That was _before _she showed me what true friendship was. She was there when I needed a friend back here when I was still starting my first year in med school while you guys were back in LA trying to find a name for yourself. She was there whenever I cried on the fucking phone because me and Britts were having a fight. She was just _there for me_. So to answer your question, I do freaking care Q." she sighs and looks away as Quinn looks at her with realization dawning in her eyes, "and _you_ weren't there. Even when you promised me back at graduation that you will be."

"Santana-"

"And you know what's funny?" Santana continues without waiting for a reply, "That I even made the choice of forgiving you. Not because I need to but because I want to. You're one of my best of friends. You know me inside and out. That even when you tell me that you're busy with your job and me begging for you to hang out with me, I still forgive you."

She gives Quinn a smile, "I'll always forgive you… and I'll stop right there because I just realized how much I wanna throw up right now with the things I've said. Can you hand me a barf bag please." She gives Quinn a smile that the blonde returns as Brittany starts to skip towards them.

* * *

"Let's all have a twenty-minute break. Great job on this one guys."

Everyone sighs as they all went out in groups, probably going to get some snacks or have coffee. Rachel sighs as she gets a towel and begins to wipe the sweat off her neck and face. It's been raining heavily since she got in this morning and hasn't even stop yet, only adding to the fact that Quinn's been looking at her since break started makes her a bit uncomfortable.

"Doesn't she even know Emma was right beside me?" she mutters to herself without noticing that Quinn's walking slowly towards her and have heard what Rachel said.

"I believe I do,"

Rachel's eyes instantly widens as she was startled by the voice that responded. She whips her head and is face to face with Quinn's amused smile, "Of course, I was the one who's in charge of the choreography so yeah, I've noticed."

She rolls her eyes at the blonde's antique. She picks up her messenger bag and begins to organize the things inside.

She can see from her peripheral vision that Quinn is shuffling from one foot to another and waits for what the blonde is going to say, "Wanna grab a cup of coffee? My treat."

Rachel stops midway on putting her make up kit to the other zipper and looks at the blonde who has an unreadable expression, "But what about Emma? You know? Your _girlfriend_?" she didn't mean to sound bitter but that's how her question came out: Bitter.

"She's talking with Harry. Discussing about some merchandise or whatever. And besides its freaking cold, I,… I mean we wouldn't want for you to catch a cold especially now that the workshop is nearing, we've got potential investors coming in." Quinn notices Rachel looking down on the wooden floor, bag forgotten as she weighs in the offer.

_Please say yes, please say yes, _begins chanting in her head. She doesn't know what came over her to ask Rachel for a cup of coffee but the never ending need to apologize for what happened last night makes her want to do everything to get her in Rachel's top list again. Not to mention she wants to be her friend again, even just that.

And by a miracle, Rachel slowly starts to nod her head. She takes a deep breath, not knowing why she's agreeing to this but knows that Quinn wants to say something, "Okay. But only if we'd go to that coffee shop that offers organic ingredients."

It makes Quinn smile even brighter, "You have no idea just how much I want to try that place since I got here."

* * *

Ten minutes later, both of them are already walking back to the studio, coffee in hand, sharing an umbrella while laughing at the jokes they've been sharing.

"So let me get this straight," Quinn says, shifting the umbrella a little to the left so the rain won't catch the brunette's left arm, "you're saying that your composition teacher resigned because you sued him for what?"

"For insulting Barbra Streisand, Quinn! He made fun of her song _Don't Rain On My Parade _and you know that was our bread and butter back at Sectionals!" the blonde nods her head. She's thankful that Rachel seems to be enjoying herself and was quite surprised when the Diva began to talk incessantly and even shared her umbrella as they went out.

Rachel keeps talking about her life back in NYADA. Quinn has been listening to her intently, asking questions here and there. She then decided to give the blonde a chance but doesn't want to tell Quinn that she accepts her friendship just so they won't have to talk about t_hat _issue any longer. It still hurts talking about their past so she made a decision to just talk freely like nothing ever happened.

She thinks back to the awkward dinner they've had last night and hopes nothing like that would happen ever again. The girls were still talking and smiling, not noticing a tall figure jogging towards them, "Hey!"

The girls stop and turn around to see the goofy grin of none other than Finn Hudson dressed in a black coat, white undershirt, sneakers and an umbrella that barely fits his size. Quinn gapes at the tall man while Rachel just smiles at him, "Finn? I thought you enlisted!"

"Yeah I just retired last May. Burt wanted me to take over the shop and I guess I just missed Ohio a lot that I immediately agreed when he offered it to me. And before I forget," he takes out a white envelope out of his coat pocket and hands it to Quinn, "you are invited to my wedding."

"What? You're getting married?" now it was time for the blonde to look at him while Rachel pouts, upset she doesn't get an invitation. Finn shrugs, his grin turns into a beaming smile, "Yeah. I proposed last year back when I was in Germany. I just came to New York so I can find you and the others," he stops and looks at them, "and I'm so glad that the two of you are still together."

He doesn't notice the girls tensing as he continues, "I always thought you guys are like made for each other, you know, like soulmates. At first I was angry when the two of you came out but then I saw just how happy the two of you were and that it made me stopped acting like a jackass to both of you. The others even agreed when I told them you guys are the first couple who're going to get married, guess I was wrong," he chuckles and the girls nervously laugh at their friend's ignorance.

Finn then puts a hand on Quinn's shoulder, "Anyway, when are _you_ going to propose to Rach here? You told me back then she's the girl you are so sure of marrying,"

Quinn blushes and looks away when Rachel looks at her with wide eyes. Finn just shrugs again and lets go of the blonde's shoulder who sighs in relief. Even though she was a Captain of the Cheerios before, Finn was _the _Captain of the Football team, "Anyway, I better get going. I still need to go to Santana's place and I'm in a very short visit and Rach?"

Rachel tears her gaze away from Quinn, still shocked at the accidental confession of Finn's, "Can you two like sing at my reception? My fiancé saw our video back when we won at Nationals and wants me to get you sing but when I told her that your girlfriend is also a member of Glee and wants both of you sing a duet on our first dance, okay?" both girls dumbly nod.

"Umm… Finn before you go would you mind if I ask for another copy of the invitation? Just in case Quinn losses hers." Rachel butted in before Finn could leave.

"Yeah sure! Let me grab another one, so you're a klutz now Quinn that's new." Finn answered and handed Rachel another invitation.

"There are moments." The blonde answered, still trying to sink in what Finn Hudson just said. Finn then hugs them both and sets them back down on the ground, "Well, I have to go. I need to go to Kurt's dorm. We can catch up at the wedding."

He turns and waves before crossing the street. The girls are just standing there looking at Finn's disappearing figure. Rachel looks at Quinn who's still standing stock still, "Ummm… Okay, I guess we better go now. I know it's a lot to take in but we've only got five minutes to get back."

Quinn just nods as the rain stops. She puts her umbrella down and starts walking behind Rachel, only thinking one thing, _**Now that was awkward.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you guys doing okay?"

Quinn looks up to see her mother at the doorway, dressed in her black skirt and white blouse while wearing her hair up in a bun. Santana is sitting on the edge of the bed, listening to her iPod while her friend is still folding some of her clothes.

She stopped midway and smiles at Judy, "Everything's great mom. Do you guys need any help loading the car with your luggage?"

Her parents are due to go to Hawaii in the afternoon, an anniversary gift of her dad to Judy.

"Oh no dear," her mother says as she steps into her daughter's room, "but you look like you need some. You aren't even done with the pajamas."

Quinn grits out her teeth and looks at Santana who's currently trying to be innocent as she scrolls on her iPod once again, "I would have finished this if a little friend I've brought today would help me."

As if on cue, Santana looks up and smiles sweetly at her, "It builds character Quinn. You of all people know that right?" she asks innocently before standing up and went inside the closet to get a suitcase that's been placed on the ground. She puts it on the bed and begins to put some of the clothes that were folded inside the case.

When Quinn and Santana's plane landed on Thursday, she was greeted by Finn and his fiancée who's later then been introduced as Danielle. A gorgeous woman, brunette with gray eyes and is only 3 inches shorter than Finn.

They were to be expected at the house Finn's renting for the rest of the weekend. It's near the place where the wedding will be held and the reception will be at a hotel which of course, is owned by Danielle.

Judy smiles and puts a hand on top of Quinn's, "Don't act like you're mad at her. She's been a good friend ever since the two of were in preschool."

"I'm not mad," the younger blonde explains as she gives out a frustrated sigh and walks to the window overlooking the front yard. It's one of the few places in Lima where she can think clearly, "I'm just frustrated about how fast my life is turning upside down in just a month."

She hears a scoff at the other side of the room and a mumbled, "Not the first time that happened- OW!" Quinn tries to stifle a laugh as her mother puts the pillow back in its place after using it on hitting the Latina before lecturing her on how to be a good friend.

* * *

Santana looks to the driver's side when she hears Quinn taking in a shaky breath. She gives her a warm smile and pats her on the shoulder, "You'll be okay, Q. Just try to act cool,"

"How can I even act cool Santana when I'm feeling all sorts of feelings that should've been gone a long time ago." Quinn said as she steers the car to the right.

The Latina scoffs as they got into the neighboring town. She doesn't want to talk about what the blonde's been feeling but it was also Quinn who helped her with Brittany when they had a falling out, "Look Q, you're one of my best friends and I also know that you've been having a hard time ever since you've been choreographing for the show. So tell me, what's been on your mind these past few days?"

She hears Quinn mumble something. She tries to perk up her ears thinking that it might improve her hearing abilities but when it got quiet in the car, Santana sighs heavily, "I can't help you Quinn if you're not willing to share. Can you say it again before I'd bust your ankles? You know how hard it is for me to talk about emotions."

"I said that it's getting hard for me to understand how I'm feeling these days," Quinn says. She smiles gratefully at Santana since it is true she's not comfortable with these kinds of conversations.

Santana rolls her eyes and adjusts in her seat, "Well why don't you try and break it down for me? I'm a med student, not a fucking psychiatrist!"

After Santana talked, they were already a block more towards the house when Quinn pulled over on the side of the road. She turns in her seat to face her friend, confusion set on her face.

"I just don't know anymore," she begins while Santana just looks at her with a mixture of sympathy and curiousness, "it's just. I thought that things were going to be okay. That everything I've felt for her left when we broke up,"

Santana's eyes widened as she realizes where Quinn's going but kept silent, knowing that her friend needs to open up, "but after hanging out with her, her laugh, her voice, her eyes and then seeing Finn made me realize that the feelings I thought were gone are still there. Just for a day S!"

The Latina covered her ears when Quinn shouted, "God Q, you don't have to shout!" she glares at the blonde who's breathing erratically.

"Okay, let me get this straight," she wince when she lowered her hands, "you're telling me that your feelings are directed at someone, right?" Santana continues to talk after her friend stopped nodding like a maniac, "are these feelings directed at a singing little midget who's been an annoying pain in the-"

"If you continue that sentence, I swear I'm gonna punch you."

Santana grins. She always knew that Rachel and Quinn are meant for each other. They were inseparable in high school and she was sad when they broke up and right now, hearing this confession from Quinn makes her want to help.

"Can you tell me why you became so distant to her back when we were in senior year?"

Quinn stares at Santana. She isn't even sure if she heard her right but when her friend just looks at her expectantly, she sighs and looks at the road in front of them, "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because Rachel kept on knocking on my parent's door every Friday nights saying she misses you and that you wouldn't talk to her anymore. You won't even make any eye contact with her and that you would walk away whenever she tries to talk to you. You're my friend but Rachel's also my friend, I need to know now, I at least deserve that Q."

Quinn's stare hardens as she remembers what happened. She feels Santana's hands on top of hers and takes a few calming breaths, "Have you ever felt that maybe someday you might be the one thing she never needs?"

"I don't really get your point but please continue," was what Santana says and Quinn tries not to laugh.

"When I went to visit her house after school, her dads pulled me inside and told me that she was out doing vocal lessons. That was when they asked me if I think I was good enough for her."

"Seriously Q, if you keep on talking riddles I'mma kill you." She hears Quinn sigh and starts to tell her everything.

_Flashback_

_It was five o' clock in the afternoon and Quinn wants to surprise Rachel for their first anniversary together as a couple. She stops the car in front of the driveway and rings the doorbell, nervously touching the small box inside her jacket pocket._

_Hiram opens the door and smiles as he sees Quinn, "Quinn, it's nice to see you. Come on in," he opens the door wide for the blonde to step inside, "Rachel is still having vocal lessons while Leroy is at work. "_

_Quinn's smile disappeared a bit. She forgot that Rachel's vocal lesson is at Wednesday. They sat down on the couch inside the living room, having a good conversation as the clock tick on. The blonde got curious when the older man is consistently wiping both of his hands on his jeans and looks pale._

_She was about to ask what's wrong when Hiram beat her to it, "Quinn I know that you have good intentions with my daughter and I know for a fact that love her unconditionally."_

_The blonde nods, not knowing where this conversation is going as she waits for Hiram to continue and listens when he starts to talk again, "but I also know that my daughter feel the same way towards you and would do anything for your happiness… but it also scares me Quinn."_

_He looks at her with pleading eyes and that's when Quinn starts to worry, "It scares me that I may lose my daughter. I love you like my own and I do but it's just hard to let her go especially when she's the only one I have and it's as if she doesn't spend any time with me and her daddy anymore. She doesn't even fight for her solos anymore nor is she focusing for her college applications."_

_Quinn feels her whole body being drenched with cold water, realizing that in fact she had become a distraction instead of an inspiration for Rachel to continue on with her ambitions. She tunes out Hiram for the rest of the conversation as she made up her mind in doing something what she never wanted to do in her entire lifetime aside from giving up her daughter._

"No shit!" Was the only thing that came out of her friend's mouth when she finishes telling her story. The Latina starts to drive again all the while processing everything, "but Q, you know he didn't mean it that way right? He was just trying to make you understand that you have to push Rachel on focusing with her dreams. Not to push her away."

Quinn glares at Santana as the car stops in front of the house, seeing the others already moving inside with their own bags. The two of them weren't making a move to get out of the car when suddenly, the Latina hears her friend speak, "I knew at that time that's what Hiram wants but the guilt was also there. Not to mention I had a lot of things going on with my father and somehow, right after what Rachel's father told me, I made a conclusion that we needed to be apart to straighten things out."

"But things are already straightened out," is Santana's protest when Quinn starts to pull the handle of the door.

She stops midway and looks at her friend, "Yes. Everything is straightened out but we are now both living our lives with other partners. I was supposed to call her when I was in the Academy, wanting to reconnect with lost time."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I learned something that made me stopped and think of the damage I have done to her." Santana waits for her friend to explain some more but the blonde just went out of the car and took some of their bags inside the house.

She just sighs and went to help Quinn out as they were greeted by Finn.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know it took me a long time to finish this but believe me, I had a lot of things to do. I'm so sorry if you guys are angry but I promise I will start on writing the next chapter in a few days.**


End file.
